


-Podfic- (feel) better love

by QTCutieOutloud



Category: Bleach
Genre: (previously in the future?), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QTCutieOutloud/pseuds/QTCutieOutloud
Summary: "He’s a shock of bright orange hair, but if the fine deep blue yukata wasn’t enough of a giveaway, those distinct, elegant features would. More like Kūkaku than Kaien, in Kisuke’s humble opinion. Not that it matters, a Shiba is a Shiba, and-- oh, Soul King’s Mercy."Or,Kisuke doesn't so much befriend the newest member of the Shiba Clan as he is forcibly befriended.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	-Podfic- (feel) better love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(feel) better love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113448) by [QTCutie (Qtcutie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtcutie/pseuds/QTCutie). 




End file.
